Who's the player now?
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert moves to Mystic Falls and joins Mystic High. She is thrown into a world of teen drama, drama that can only get worse when the player Damon Salvatore is involved. Will she give him a taste of his own medicine or will she fall for his charm?


Starting new, a fresh beginning in life. It was what most people wanted when their life was slowly falling apart. Especially one person in particular. One girl thought that staring new would be for the best. That girl was Elena Gilbert, a girl who had experienced the good and the bad in life. Near 18 years of age and she had lost the three most important people in her life. Her mom, dad and brother. They died in a boating accident which she was suppose to join, but she skipped out on it because she had an argument with her mom. 6 months ago she was devastated by the news. 5 months ago, she buried her family and memories. 4 months ago, she had made the decision to leave her memories behind and start a new life with her aunt Jenna. Today, she was beginning her new life and leaving her old one behind.

Glancing around her bedroom, she took a deep breath, feeling empty and lost. Lifting the last box, she walked out and down the stairs, memorizing every inch of the house. Stepping outside, she watched as Jenna was talking to the movers. Walking over, Elena pushed the last box onto the truck as they pulled the door down, locking it. Jenna gave her a smile and walked over to the car, getting inside. Turning on her heel, Elena looked up a the house as she swallowed.

"I'll be back one day, I promise." The brunette whispered into the air.

Walking over to the car, she got into the passengers side and watched as the truck pulled away. The journey began. Jenna drove down the dirt path following the truck as they pulled out onto the open road.

"So, are you excited?" Jenna questioned with a smile.|  
"Yeah Jenna, I'm...thrilled." Elena forced a smile, looking out the window.  
"Remember what I said?"  
"It wasn't my time and I was meant to keep living."  
"If your mom were here, she would say the same thing to you."  
"I know."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and laced her fingers together as her palms grew clammy. The truth was that she was scared, scared of what was to come in the future, scared of living day to day life. The worse had already happened, what more could go wrong in a girls life?

* * *

The house was simply beautiful, two floors of modern architecture. The house was already filled with furniture and decorated since Jenna was close fiends with a house designer who had offered. It was a big three bedroom house, a room to spare for guests. Outside of the house, there were extraordinary rose bushes which hugged the path that led up to the front door, just an average height so that you could still see over them. There was a small pond at either side of the rose bushes, lily pads in the pond as a decorative symbol. I was cobblestone path, the front door painted a beautiful white. It was a modern day home to start off their adventure.

* * *

The brunette was in a state of panic as she walked up the path and sprinted across the green and into the school lobby. As they only arrived in Mystic Falls this morning, they never got time to unpack because they went for a few hours sleep. Getting up late meant that she was running around and looking through endless amounts of boxes for her clothes.

Glancing around the lobby, she frowned as she seen it was empty, not a soul in sight. That was odd. Spotting the sign for reception, she hurried down the corridor and moved around the corner as she sighed in relief. Up the hall, the desk sat with a sign above it saying 'Reception'. Going over to the desk, she watched as the woman looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow in question. Letting out a breath that she had been holding, she smiled.

"Hello, I'm new here and..."  
"Assembly." The woman interrupted her.  
"Uh.." Elena frowned in confusion.  
"Straight down this hall," She directed with a huff, "Then take your second left."  
"Thanks...I guess."

Moving away from the desk, she made her way down the hall, her stomach in a tight ball of knots. She wondered why the halls were empty when she first came in, now she knew. Hearing a voice as she approached the second left, she peeked around the corner and slowly moved to stand in the doorway. A teacher stood on stage talking as Elena felt nervous seeing all of the students. Walking in late was embarrassing, everyone would be staring at her. Looking down at herself, she checked her appearance and frowned. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, chequered converses and a long sleeved black top. Well at least she didn't exactly stand out.

Taking a shaky breath, she stepped inside and slowly made her way down the aisle as she searched for an available seat. Feeling many of eyes piercing into the back of her skull, she swallowed as a gaze in particular had her cheeks burning. A hand reached out, grabbing her as she was tugged down into an empty aisle seat. Looking over, she seen a blonde girl smiling at her as she turned her attention back to the teacher and Elena still felt the piercing stare. Looking over her shoulder, her chocolate met with the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. Feeling lost for breath, she quickly looked away and concentrated on the teacher.

"Take every moment as it comes, otherwise you'll look back and think about the ones you wasted."

Elena listened carefully and studied the room she was in. So the was the school where she would be gaining the highest quality education possible. Well as the teacher said 'take each moment as it comes.'

* * *

The air was warm, the sun shining brightly as the green was covered in patches of students. The school was on its first break as all the students took full advantage and started fleeing the grounds. The brunette studied her surroundings as she dialled Jenna's number.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jenna." Elena smiled lightly.  
"Hey sweetie, how's your day going so far?"  
"Ah, you know...settling in. Biggest fun ever."  
"Oh honey," Jenna sighed, "It will get easier, I promise."  
"I know it will."  
"I gotta go honey. I will see you later at home, okay?"  
"Bye Jenna."

Hanging up, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up to see the blonde from earlier heading towards her. Tucking her phone into her bag, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled as she approached.

"New girl right?" The blonde girl questioned.  
"Guess there's no denying it now," She laughed lightly, "Elena."  
"Hey, I'm Caroline. Are you liking it here so far?"  
"It's cool. Thanks for helping me back in assembly."  
"Ah, don't mention it." She smiled.

Looking up, Elena's mouth went dry as she looked up to see Mr Mysterious with the electric piercing blue eyes leaving the school with his friends. Licking her lips, she tilted her head as she studied him. The black jet locks which set his eyes off. Biker boots with dark jeans, a black v-neck shirt and the leather jacket so set off the whole bad boy physique.

"Caroline, who is that?" Elena nodded over.  
"Him? That my friend is Damon Salvatore."  
"Damon Salvatore?" Elena confirmed, slowly nodding. Well suited.  
"Mystic High's bad boy. Each week, you'll see him with a different girl hanging off his arm. They all come running and get tossed aside like last weeks trash. Uh, their like flies to shit."

Raising her eyebrows at her choice of words, the brunette looked over and watched him as she took a deep breath. Why did the bad ones always look so perfect and captivating? It was like he was a magnet and was pulling her towards him. Elena froze as Damon looked up, their eyes meeting once again. How could one look make her feel weak in the knees?

"Elena, you need to stay away from him, he's bad news."

**Defining Damon Salvatore -** Bad news, AKA. Sex god. Huh, seemed easy enough to remember.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this first chapter! :D Please PLEASE review, it means an awful lot to me! Thank you!

Shauna

xxxx


End file.
